


Welp. Guess We're Parents Now.

by PassionateFangirl



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Baby, M/M, Parenthood, Post-SGW, Two Gay Idiots Trying To Dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionateFangirl/pseuds/PassionateFangirl
Summary: Knuckles had been sitting on his Master Emerald, staring at the cloud's shapes.Then a warp ring swirled into existence, and a familiar red armadillo came rushing through."Hey, Might." Knuckles sat up, smiling. However, his grin faltered when he saw Mighty holding a bundle of items wrapped in a blanket. "Watcha got there?""Uh..." Mighty stammered.
Relationships: Knuckles the Echidna/Mighty the Armadillo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Welp. Guess We're Parents Now.

It came to no surprise that Knuckles and Mighty made a good couple.

What _was_ surprising was how they handled the "long-distance relationship" thing.

You see, Mighty was an adventurer on the constant move, but Knuckles was the guardian of the Master Emerald. But they made it work. Mighty always held Warp Rings on hand to come up and visit his lover when he had a break. They'd talk, and Mighty would share his adventures while Knuckles let him and Ray rest on Angel Island. Both would stay up all night planning for a treasure hunt in the future.

But that dream would only become a reality only when Knuckles found a suitable candidate to watch the Emerald in his absence. Since Shattering, he'd found it harder and harder to stay away for long periods of time. And the list of people he trusted to protect the gem was...low.

So until then, Knuckles would wait eagerly for a warp ring to appear on his lawn.

A glint of gold and a swooshing sound alerted Knuckles to the presence of a guest. He whipped his head around from where he was standing, and saw Mighty emerge from the circular golden gateway. He was carrying a large bundle of items.

"Might!" Knuckles grinned, bounding over and giving him a kiss on the lips. His fingers shifted over the blanket, wondering what treasure he had brought this time.

Wait.

Something moved under his hand.

"Knux. H-hey." Mighty smiled nervously. He shifted the bundle in his arms. "So, I have some news..."

"What'd you find? Gemstones? Artifacts? ...Gold?" Knuckles tossed the blanket off it's mystery occupant. "Uh..."

The face of a tiny baby peered back at him. Their eyes were open, showing stormy grey orbs staring right into Knuckles' own emerald eyes.

"A baby?!"

The baby began to cry. A loud, piercing wail, as they stretched their gummy mouth open to it's limits. Mighty's ears fell against his skull, irritated by the noise. "Yeah. That's the news I guess."

"Where did you find it?"

"I found _her_ abandoned in a cave." Mighty corrected his boyfriend. "I couldn't just leave her there. She's only a month old, I don't think she's even weaned."

"But why bring her here?! Why not a hospital, or an orphanage?" Knuckles questioned. He began to stroke her head to try and get her to calm down, and was met with a scaly texture coming from her skin. A...reptile?

"I don't know! I panicked! And w-when I found her, we just kind of...clicked. I don't know."

"Are you saying you...you didn't bring her to a hospital because you don't want to leave her?"

"Yeah, little Adamant here is a trooper." Mighty said proudly. "Adamant" continued her tantrum.

"You named her?!" Knuckles yelled, only making Adamant angrier. "Don't name the kid, you'll only get attached! We can't take care of her, we're not dads! We're not even _married_! How do you expect me to take care of a baby and-"

Knuckles hadn't even realized it, but during his rant he had snatched Adamant from her new papa's arms and tried calming her down himself. She had actually gotten quieter, sniffling and scratching at his fuzzy chest. He looked at her small face. Her tiny nose, her little scales.

Some ancient instinct kicked in, presumingly from when his kind almost went extinct thousands of years ago, and Knuckles couldn't take his eyes off her. She was so small, so helpless. And...

"She's hungry." Both men said at the same time.

Knuckles needed to make a quick call.

...

Sky Patrol 2.0 sat hovering up high in...well, the sky, next to Angel Island. Knuckles and Mighty were in the infirmary, the former cradling the angry child.

"So she's a pangolin?" Knuckles confirmed.

"Yep. They're pretty rare terrestrials." Mighty said, fumbling with the top of a filled baby bottle. "Apparently they developed those scales to protect themselves from predators centuries ago." He finally got it closed, and handed it to Knuckles.

"Come on." He held it out to Adamant, who opened her mouth in search for the nipple. He raised it closer to her mouth and she latched on, drinking greedily.

The two stared at her, making sure she was properly entertained by the nourishment, before Knuckles spoke quietly.

"We can't keep her. You know that." He began. "It was a miracle that Rotor kept baby formula in here."

Mighty smiled, remembered the faces of the Freedom Fighters when they revealed their conundrum. "Well, you know him. Always prepared for everything." He eyed the bottle. "You gotta tilt it up, the milk's not going down to the nipple."

"I know what I'm doing."

"No you don't Knucklehead, here, gimme-"

"Stop bickering and let me do it." The doors opened, and Sally Acorn walked in. "Watching you two from the cameras is a nightmare." She held her arms out, and Knuckle gingerly put Adamant into them. The baby started to fuss, but Sally was quick to rock her and titled the bottle to it's correct position.

Knuckles rubbed a hand over his reddened face.

"We can't keep her."

"But I don't think we can let her go." Mighty put his hand in the echidna's. "Besides, I think she'd have some words about that too."

So, it was decided. After a quick stop to the nearest store for the necessary items, both men would father little Adamant together.


End file.
